Something to Live for
by Firegirl531
Summary: After Tenchu 1, Ayame thinks about her life & what she has to live for. New chapter up! *FINSHED!!!*
1. Revelations

1 Something to Live For  
  
Summary: After Tenchu 1, Ayame thinks about her life & what she has to live for.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (I'm being generous here…)  
  
Diclaimer: I DON'T OWN TENCHU ::Breaks down crying:: I wish I did but I don't O.K! If I did people would not have had to deal with the whole Genbu storyline shit! (now u know why this fic is PG-13)  
  
  
  
Ayame laid restless on her fouton in her room. She was thinking about her loved ones, how everyone died just to save her, or because she was too weak to save others. Tatsumaru so he didn't have to kill her, Lady Kei because she was careless, Master Shiunsai, Rikimaru… Tears escaped her eyes when she thought about him. It was really  
  
Ironic, he always told her to stop being so careless and pay attention before she got killed  
  
Yet it was really the other way around.  
  
She missed Rikimaru more than anything. She missed the way he'd ignore her when she would try to agitate her, the way he would sometimes just hold her or kiss her and tell her the he loved her, the way he would make love to her, hell, she even missed the way he would yell at her sometimes.  
  
Ayame rolled over on her side, as sleep slowly started to take over her mind. She smiled slightly and put a hand on her now flat stomach where a child grew. She signed then closed her eyes and whispered. "At least I have something to live for…"  
  
  
  
-fin (or TBC)  
  
::Okay…good, bad, why didn't you tell me to bring some Kleenex, should I continue? Read & Review please!!!!!::  
  
::I decided to add to Ch 1!::  
  
* 9 Months later....*  
  
"Push Ayame! It's almost out!" The midwife encouraged the ninja.  
  
Ayame was in so much pain. She had been in labor for over five hours, and was finally giving birth.  
She pushed as hard as she could before collasping against the pillows that were proping her up   
sobbing.  
  
"I can't...it hurts," The ninja wimpered painfully.   
  
"One more, it's almost over, just one more push."  
  
She felt neuseated for a few seconds before a flash of pain hit, causing her to scream and try to push  
one last time...  
  
"It's a girl!" The woman announced as the baby's crys filled the room. The midwife wiped the child  
off and gave her to the new mother. The baby had large gray eyes and platnium hair which made her  
look deathly pale.  
  
Ayame smiled at the new life in her arms. Now she really had something to live for.  
  
TBC 


	2. Living On

For disclaimer read ch.1 Thanks to Shadow ninja for reviewing!!!!! I love u !  
  
Ch 2. Living On  
  
Ayame was in the kitchen making breakfast. It was about three years since Rikimaru died and she still missed him….but it was also three years since she had her daughter  
  
Kioko. Ayame loved her daughter dearly and would do anything to protect her. Just as  
  
Ayame was about to put the last of the rice on the table; about 4 or 5 wet chickens ran past the toguchi (I forget what the sliding doors were called) squawking. She raised an eyebrow "The hell…?" She muttered. She stealthly crept outside and followed the trail of water to the bathhouse. She smiled and ran quietly towards the door and slowly opened it. Inside there was a little girl giggling, with platinum hair and grey eyes. She jumped at Ayame and exclaimed, "Mommy, mommy you scared me!" then they both started to laugh. "How about getting breakfast before you scare the chickens to death Kio-chan?" Ayame joked.  
  
"Mommy you're so silly! But that's ok I love you anyway."  
  
Ayame smiled and hugged Kioko tightly. "I love you to sweetie…Now let's get you dressed, ok?"  
  
"O.k mommy. Afterwards can I please go play with Sachi "  
  
"Alright, but after breakfast."  
  
"Yea!"  
  
After getting Kioko dressed and eating breakfast, Kioko ran off to play with her best friend Sachi, and as Ayame was cleaning up the kitchen a messenger came and told her that Kiku- jousou (lady) urgently requested to see her as soon as possible.  
  
She sprinted to the castle, and bowed after she saw Kiku enter the room.  
  
"What is it that you wanted to see me about?"  
  
Kiku looked down and said, "There was word in the mountains…that Rikimaru might be alive…." 


	3. Manipulation

Ayame turned pale "Wh-What? Rikimaru's alive?". Kiku nodded. "Yes, but we are not sure…we connot jump to conclusion but I would like you to go to the Mountain village of Iganawa (made it up) and see." Ayame nodded "Alright."  
  
"O.K Sachi I'll count & you hide" Kioko told her blonde haired, black eyed friend.  
  
Sachi smiled "O.K but first turn around…" Kioko did so and Sachi held up one finger,  
  
& moved it alound her back and said "Snake, snake behind your back. Which finger  
  
did that! " after poking her with her pinky. After about 2 guesses, the platinum haired  
  
child found the finger that poked her and had to count to 20, while her older friend ran  
  
away.  
  
When she finished, Kioko ran, literally, into a man. She looked up ad the person who  
  
Was wearing a black gi had long black raven hair. "Gomen nasai sir! I didn't mean to  
  
Run into you like that!." The man bended down and said,  
  
"That's alright child. My name is Onikage what is yours?"  
  
"Kioko."  
  
"Kioko, do you want me to help you find your friend?" She nodded.  
  
"Then be better get going!" The demon said thinking to himself (That was too easy.)  
  
Then as soon as they got into the bamboo forest, he knocked her out with a blow to  
  
The head and carried her to Lord Mei-oh's lair in the mountains.  
  
A/N: What will Onikage do to Kioko? Will Ayame find Rikimaru? Is he even Alive?  
  
If you want to find out READ & REVIEW or Omea O Korusu (I will kill you. That's right  
  
KILL!!!!!!) 


	4. Babysitting

Ch 4   
  
Kioko slowy opened her eyes, adjusting to the darkness of the cave. Suddenly  
a red-brown skinny,naked man walked in a dance-like motion towards the child.  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
He smiled a toothless smile and set a cup of water down in front of her.  
  
"...."  
  
"... AHHHHHHHHHHGH! HELP MOMMY, HELP!" Kioko suddenly screamed.  
  
"Nani?!" The cultlet gasphed in surprise.  
  
A guard walked in and yelled, "Shut that bitch up!"  
  
The fire demon groaned and then grabbed a stick, broke it into three pieces,  
set them on fire, and then began to juggle then, before swallowing them whole.  
He grinned and then took a bow.  
  
  
"...."  
  
"....I WANT MY MOMMY!" Then the poor three year old continued to cry.  
  
Onikage stomped in, distubed by the crying, bound and gaged the child, then  
asked the cultlet,  
  
"Now, was THAT so hard?!" then walked out.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a different region of the volcanic fortress....  
  
  
Rikimaru's eyes shot open upon hearing the crying.  
  
'Kiku? No...Ayame and I rescued her... then who..?'  
  
///Flashback///  
  
Ayame and Rikimaru were standing outside the enterance of Lord Mei-oh's  
temple. She turned to look at hm and said,  
  
"Rikimaru, please be careful...there is a great risk one of us could die  
tonight."  
  
"I know." He responded. "You be careful too...I love you Ayame."  
  
"I love you too. Please come back to me..." She put his hand on her stomach,  
and he looked at her. "...To both of us."  
  
The plantinum-haired ninja smiled and kissed Ayame's lips gently, and then   
her stomach where their child grew. And then said,  
  
"I promise..."///  
  
"Ayame..." He whispered. "I have to get out of here..."  
  
(A/N:Will Ayame or Rikimaru find out that their daughter is missing?   
Will Rikimaru escape" How will he escape? Will we figure out how that   
cultlet did that cool trick? :)   
  
Sorry for the wait peeps.   
If anyone has any seggestions to the story drop me a line at   
dana1192@juno.com and I'll see what I can do. Or even better...REVIEW!) 


	5. Living Again

Ch. 5  
  
After Rikimaru stealthy killed an archer, he ran towards the direction of the  
screams. He used the sounds as a guide, and ran as quickly as he could, in order  
to save the child that was in the demons' cluces. After a while he saw the culprets  
in action and said,  
  
" So Onikage...you're still going after children, I see."  
  
Onikage held a knife up to Kioko's throat and grinned.  
  
"Not just any child, you half-wit, but your child who's blood will cause the downfall  
of nations, and build a realm that will rule the world."  
  
"You bastard... If you harm her... I'll slice off your sterum and shove it down your   
throat."  
  
The demon laughed,  
  
"Still letting your emotions, get the better of you, eh boy? But fret not, you and your  
little whore of a lover will soon join your daughter in death."  
  
He made a small cut on the girl's pulse point, before throwing her to the side.  
  
"Let's go!" Then got into a fighting stance. Yet little did the platinum ninja know,   
the cave walls began to crack, spilling lava.   
  
-----------------  
TBC  
  
  
Kidding, kidding :) do you really think I'd do that? Come on now!  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayame used her grappling hook to get to the top of the mountain from a ledge that   
was about to spill over with lava. When she got to the top, she turned and saw a river  
of lava, burst out over the ledge where the ninja had just stood.  
  
"Damn,now that was close, even for me! Now...to the cave!"  
  
She ran into the cave, and killed many guards as the cave was breaking down because  
of the overflow of lava. The ninja had just killed an archer, when she heard the   
fighting a few yards away. She ran in the direction of the noise, were she saw Onikage  
and Rikimaru fighting, and Kioko bleeding on the ground nearby.  
  
Ayame ran to her daughter's bleeding body, and shook her unconscience form in an  
attempt to revive her.  
  
" Kioko, Kioko wakeup honey. Come on get up."  
  
"Mama?" She whispered, waking up.   
  
Onikage noticed the young mother trying to revive her child and moved attack her, but   
Ayame noticed and at the last minute took out her two short swords, then impaled him   
with them. The demon doubled over with pain as the female ninja pulled the swords out   
and picked up her daughter.  
  
"Damn you Azuma ninja! I will return,and when I do my Lord Mei-Oh will rule this world!"  
  
Then he fell on the ground and as he breathed his last breath, a bright light appeared,   
and then he disappeared. Rikimaru ran over and hugged Ayame and his daughter. 


	6. Stay

Ch 6   
  
"Rikimaru, I'm so glad you're alive," whispered Ayame thru tears as he tightly held her.  
  
"I missed you my love," he replied.  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"Mama, what's happening?" Asked Kioko looking at the walls that were slowly crumbeling,  
Rikimaru picked up the small three year-old and said,  
  
"Ayame, we must leave before this valcano collaspes," she nodded and took out her   
grappling hook,  
  
"Yes."  
  
The two ninja climbed up the wall and passed the panicking guards as the walls began to  
overflow and breakdown with the overflow of lava. As they were mere feet from the exit, the  
lava pushed a giant boulder in front of them, trapping them.  
  
(No!) Ayame thought, (there has to be a way to safely get out of here, there HAS to be!)  
  
Then she had an idea,  
  
"Rikimaru, grab Kioko and hang on the ceiling. I have an idea."  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"You'll see," she replied with a smirk. Ayame grabbed a grenade and placed it on the left side   
of the boulder before jumping on the ceiling herself.  
  
"Ayame are you nuts?! That's going to-" Her male counterpart began to yell, before the small  
bomb exploded and destroyed most of the large rock, but none of the wall.   
  
"I swear you worry too much, no wonder your hair is white," the female ninja teased as they  
ran away from the now destroyed valcano. Rikimaru glared at her as their daughter giggled in  
her father's arms.  
  
"And what do you think is so funny, huh?" Rikimaru asked Kioko and playfully tickled her,   
causing her to scwirm and laugh as the village came into sight. Ayame took the child from him  
and said,  
  
"Well I think it's time for you to go to bed, chibi-chan. It's WELL past your bedtime."  
  
"But mama..." Kioko wined.  
  
"No buts. It's nearly dawn, but I'll let your father tuck you in, if you change quickly,"  
Ayame said grinning at how fast the girl sprung from her arms and ran to get ready for bed.  
  
"Wow. She's fast for a three year old," her father remarked blinking.  
  
"You have no idea," replied her mother stretching her sore muscles and yawning. She moaned when  
Rikimaru began to gently rub her shoulders and nussle her neck.  
  
"I'll be back," he whispered in her ear before walking towards the house to put their daughter  
to bed.   
  
She smiled. Five years ago, if anyone told them that they would fall in love with each  
other and have a beautiful little girl; they would either ignore the person or scoff and call  
the person crazy. But now they had the life that most would kill for. That made Ayame fell like   
the luckiest person in the world.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
Sino and Tima: Awwwwww!  
  
Me: Yeah. Now come on peeps, REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Last Chapter

Me: ::Looks on review list:: Oh. My. God. Our story's on a fav. list!::Faints::  
  
Chibi Sino: ::Pokes w/stick, then holds up sign: "Firegirl doesn't own Tenchu  
  
she owns Kioko, her glasses, and her computer but she'd kill you  
  
for it. So don't sue!"  
  
Chibi Tima : This is the last chapter! If you guys want a sequal, we want 4 reviews  
  
for this chapter!!!!  
  
Chibi Sino (cs): ::Sign:: Or else ::cocks M-16::  
  
Chibi Tima (ct): ::sweatdrop:: ..Uh... On with the story!  
  
It took Kioko a while to adjust to the fact that she had a father, but  
  
like most children, they get used to it. By the time she was seven the young girl  
  
was training to be a ninja like her parents, and could often be seen practicing  
  
with a wooden sword to be just as tough an opponent as her father (daddy's girl ain't she? ^__^).  
  
"You wanna give up or are you tursty for more?" Asked the eight year-old Sachi.  
  
"Never!" Kioko yelled back as she charged her. Sachi blocked her attack with her staff,   
  
and the fight went on as Ayame and Rikimaru sat, watching them from the porch in the front of the  
  
dojo.  
  
Rikimaru laughed at the unshakeable determination of his daughter. Her platinum hair was in   
  
a braided ponytail with a yellow ribbon that matched the yellow obi of her red kimono. She was  
  
rather thin having shed all her baby fat because of her hyperness(cs: hyperness? me: shut up you).  
  
Most would say that she was shaped like her mother with her father's hair and eye shape.   
  
Kioko crouched into a roll in time to avoid a hit that would have knocked her off her feet,  
  
and hit the sword into Sachi's unprotected side.  
  
"Ugh! Next time ninja...it is you who will parish...Ack!" Said Sachi faking a dramatic death and fell to the  
  
ground.  
  
"Forso you wish!" Replied a grinning Kioko as she defeated her best friend for the first time.  
  
"Nice job you two, and great death scene Sachi-chan," a laughing Ayame said.  
  
"Thank you, thank you. Oh please hold the applause and the roses (ct: do they have roses in Japan. me: dunno.)", said   
  
the eight year-old bowing.  
  
"Sachi! Time for dinner!" Called her mother from their house.  
  
"Coming kaa-san! See you tommorrow Kio-chan, Ayame-san, Rikimaru-san!" Called Sachi as she ran home.  
  
"Kaa-san can we eat too? I'm hungry," asked Kioko.  
  
"What do I look like, your cook?" Joked her mother, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I could-" began Rikimaru.  
  
"NO!" Both yelled. The last time he cooked Ayame swore her suchi was moving, and the rice was hard as pebbles*.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my cooking..." they both gave him 'the look' "Fine, fine I get the point."  
  
  
  
" I'll cook so all four of us don't die of food poisoning," stated Ayame mentioning to her swollen pregnate belly.   
  
Rikimaru glared at her,   
  
"Oh don't be so sore about it Riki,"   
  
he still glared at her,   
  
"Fine, then you get no dinner,"  
  
he immediately stopped knowing full and well that she meant it. (cs: ::snickers:: whipped. ::Gets hit in head by Riki:: eep!)  
  
"Thought so. Now go do...something while I get dinner ready," she said walking into the house. Rikimaru and Kioko looked  
  
at each other.  
  
"Wanna play chess**," asked the ninja.  
  
"Okay," his daughter said running to get the pieces  
  
~Later That Night~  
  
All as still in the ninja village, or so one would think. A two pale figures with strange red eyes sat in a tree looking  
  
amongst the village. One had black hair and was wearing only black pants with showed his muscular upper body and scars lining his  
  
chest. The other had brown hair and was wearing a thin tan shirt with blue pants.   
  
The black haired figure turned towards the brown haired one,  
  
"Soon my boy, soon we shall have our revenge on those pesky Azuma ninja!"   
  
"Yes, master."  
  
The End (Or is it...?)  
  
Me: Remember four measely reviews and you'll find out what happens next and who their new (or old) enemy is!  
  
* I'm well aware that ninja can cook. I just added that for comic relief  
  
**I think they had chess in Japan   
  
(A/N: Sorry for the wait. ff.net hasn't been letting me upload my stories for the last three weeks, but my vacation starts on  
  
Sunday so I'll be updating during the summer! Au Revoir and wish me luck on my Regents Exams peeps!) 


End file.
